


Pitch Black drabbles

by ide_cyan



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short (unconnected) pieces set post-movie, written before the sequel was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these on an online message board in 2000 or thereabouts, not too long after seeing the movie. It came out twelve years ago, so I'd say they're at least ten years old. They definitely predate the Riddick sequels. I think I messed up the word count on the first one (and I'm such a stickler for the 100-word definition of drabbles, too!), or I'm missing four words somewhere. Reposting them here for archival, as I found them in my notes.

# Riddick's Drabble

She was Jack in the day. Jack in the eclipse. And Jack, at night, slept huddled in a corner of the skiff.

She was jack-all to him. Just a kid.

The Imam prayed, for Fry, whose bones would be bleaching by the light of three suns forevermore, if the night lifted.

And he, the hero now! had never had the time to *know* small, important Fry.

He avoided the other man's looks, knowing his own eyes would be useless when the night lifted. And knowing it would lift... made night... a departing friend, through the canopy.

 

* * *

 

# Rescue

never came.

They ran out of food first; they'd had none to begin with. Water was in short supply. Two containers filled from the settlement's condenser. They drank slowly. When the first was empty they used it as a piss-pot; then the second one. Then they drank urine.

Ships passed by close enough for rescue twice, but their automatic pilots presumably held other priorities. Robots, Riddick guessed: unequipped for sustaining life.

The skiff's life-support system had an autonomy of several weeks, recycling and reusing oxygen.

They did not live long enough for that to matter.

 

The ghost lane swallowed them.

**Author's Note:**

> My original endnotes for "Rescue" read:
> 
> Author: Ide Cyan  
> Archive: ask me first!  
> Feedback: go ahead, make my day.
> 
> (Note: nah, this drabble isn't meant as a sequel to my previous one. This one's bleak, the last one was hopeful. Merely variants on the same movie ending :-)


End file.
